User talk:Jrite10
Welcome Hi, welcome to XmenRolePlay Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jrite10 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TheWiseOne (Talk) 03:41, September 16, 2011 Wwell im working on making locations. so if you wanna help that'd be great TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON 01:12, September 20, 2011 (UTC) get on chat TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON 01:19, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Mind if I work on some of the pages with you? Its okay if you don't want to... Great Expectations 17:01, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Go for it? Message me if ya need help TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON 21:00, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Is there a gmae room that could be made perhaps. Am i crazy or are all of you crazy i think im right and your wrong. Wow a cookie. What were we talking about 21:04, December 3, 2011 (UTC) We, the admin team, would liek to forall ask you to consider going for the postion of rollback. I assure you, you would have the support of 2 b-crats. You are pne of the oldest and have proven yourself in many ways. Thanks you TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON 21:40, January 4, 2012 (UTC) I posted on danger room as Alice. Thanks, didn't see that comment! Great Expectations 01:40, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey. I was reading the character policy and was wondering...what does no canon characters mean?Ravenclaw Eagles14!!!!! 16:01, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh okay. Thanks.Ravenclaw Eagles14!!!!! 16:10, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey. Just wondering. Can I create a character for a class for mutants who would want to learn more into the history of their powers and stuff like that?Ravenclaw Eagles14!!!!! 03:04, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Like for a teacher who taught a class about the science of their powers like for example. Ambient Energy Conversion (what Havok has) is absorbing cosmic energy into your cells and transfering it into plasma which can be used to powers discs or blasts. Instead of just saying like energy blasts.Ravenclaw Eagles14!!!!! 03:07, January 25, 2012 (UTC) *HEre *I dont ahve time to talk *But i have plans for the official entrance *Dont open the forum up to the public *we'll plan a massive rp *What i need *is tog et all teh rb's and admins to make a briootherhood character *then we'll plan a quick attack *you two plan a main villain *now that my 2 cents *TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON 01:03, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey I wanted to know if you were on right now. Dragoon and I are on chat. Come on chat if you can. Great Expectations 00:59, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Actually yah very interested[[User:TheThing12|'This user is not TheThing12']][[User Talk:TheThing12|'...I swear']] Sorry I was just adding my person below the ability he has. I didn't know. Sorry. Purplegal121 (is awesome and...) was here! 22:07, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey, has Dragoon talked to your or have you seen him lately? Just wondering cause I wanna start the brotherhood soon and he hasn't been on for a while. ♡GE can look into your SOUL!♡ 02:24, February 15, 2012 (UTC)